It's My Party
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: It's Randy's birthday, and his day doesn't go as planned, as it turns out, the boys had planned him a party.


**A/N- So today was my birthday, and it was great. Except for the part where I failed my drivers test lol. So I couldn't parallel park, big deal right? Lol. This is just a oneshot about Randy's birthday. Nothing else to it. Really no other plot. Tell me what you think!**

"No mom, I'm fine. I'm just going to spend a quiet night in." Randy tells his mother over the phone.

"Yes mom, I know its my birthday. I don't want to go out anywhere." He tells his mother, anxious to get her off the phone.

"Yes I got your presents and I loved them all." He assures her. It was around five that night, and his birthday was almost over. He doesn't like to make a big deal over his birthday, but he was surprised no one besides his mother, and other family members contacted him.

"Alright, I love you too. I promise to stop by next time I'm in town." He tells her, more then ready to get off the phone. He loves the woman to death, but she worried about him to much. He just wanted to continue his quiet alone day.

"Yes I'm eating right." He tunes her out when he hears his front door open. Who the hell...

"I got to go mom." Randy says, and quickly hangs up, wondering who just walked into his house. He heard before he saw...

"I got beer."

"I got cake."

"I got girls."

"I got the entertainment."

"I'm just here because I had nothing better to do." Were the voices he hears. John, Jeff, Ken, Jericho and Cody? Is who he was fairly sure the yelling voices belonged to. He walked into his living room, confirming his suspicions of who the voices belonged to.

"What are you guys doing here?" Randy asks, watching the guys put various food and drink items around his kitchen.

"What? You didn't think we were going to let you spend your birthday alone did you?" John asks, looking at Randy as if he was crazy.

"Well yeah actually."

"Too bad. In about an hour, the rest of the roster will be here, along with about two hundred other people." Ken says.

"And you guys didn't think to tell me about this?"

"No, we know you would have said no." Jeff tells him, knowing how Randy hates having a big deal made out of his birthday.

"Stop talking and help. We have a lot to do in an hour." John says.

"So what exactly is the entertainment?" Randy asks, hearing Chris mention it when they entered.

"I'm all the entertainment you need assclown." Chris says, giving his famous cocky smirk.

"Someones conceited." Cody mumbles, always the quiet one in the group.

"That's confidence baybay." Chris says, in true Jericho fashion.

"Chris, stop talking about yourself. Cody, start helping. Randy, stop edging Chris on." Jeff says, knowing how long Chris can go on, and on..and on about himself.

After that, the preparation for Randy's party that he knew nothing about began. So much for his quiet night in. After the food and drinks were set up, and the music had been selected and ready to go, it didn't take long for the people to start showing up.

"We invited the roster to come early, so you could do your cake before it got to crowded." Ken informs Randy. He stood in one spot as many of his co-workers came up to wish him a happy birthday. Hunter, Umaga, Carly, Santino, Shawn. Batista, Matt, Candice, Maria, Melina, Punk, Ric, Beth, Mickie, and the rest of the divas.

"CAKE TIME." John yells, causing all the people to crowd around the large table. Randy timidly walks to the front and opens the box holding his cake. He held in a smirk as it had in big blue letters 'Y2J' and in small red letters 'King of the World'. Just about every head turned to look at Chris.

"It's...all they had left." He said defending himself.

"I told you to get one that said 'happy twenty eighth birthday Randy'." Jeff reminds him through clenched teeth, silently cursing himself for allowing Chris to get the cake.

"Today is a special day, and Y2J is as special as it gets." Chris tells him, not seeing any harm in having his name on Randy's cake. Nothing else was said about the cake, knowing if they did, Chris wouldn't shut up.

Three full hours later, the party was in full swing. John wasn't lying when he said about two hundred people were showing up. Randy wasn't even aware they knew that many people. Their were some gorgeous girls though, no doubt found by John.

"You having fun birthday boy?" Maria asks, stepping up beside Randy who was watching Cody dance to Don't Cha. Its safe to say the young rookie was slightly intoxicated.

"I wanted a night in alone. But this has turned out to be fun." Randy tells her, smiling as Jeff gave Hunter and Batista dance lessons.

"Well I'm glad. You deserve to have some fun champ." Maria says, just as 'Love Like This' by Natasha Bedingfield began to blast through the speakers. Randy could see Maria moving slightly back and forth lip sinking the words.

"You want to dance?" He asks her, not knowing what caused him to do that.

"Sure." She answers, almost shyly. As they find a spot to dance, Randy begins to really be thankful for the boys doing this. He has liked Maria for a long time now, but never asked her out. The Legend Killer was afraid of rejection. As the song ends, they both stand there looking at each other, before he finally slowly leans his head in and brushes his lips against hers very briefly.

"What was that?" Maria asks, not knowing what to think of the situation.

"My birthday wish."

"I can't believe you really said that. 'My birthday wish'. Randy my man, let me tell you..." Randy turns his head to look at the eavesdropper.

"John, I can handle this myself." Randy tells him, hinting for him to leave, as Maria stands there giggling. He turns back to look at Maria when John leaves.

"Sorry."

"Happy Birthday Randy." Maria says, leaning up to kiss him.

"Randy, come on, you have to see this." Ken says before Maria can kiss him. It was moments like this Randy wished everything around him could disappear.

"See what?" He asks frustrated.

"The cake eating contest. What else?" Ken says dragging him Randy behind him as they made their way to the kitchen.

"WOOOO." Was all that could be heard between the five guys stuffing their faces with cake. Ric, Shawn, Hunter, Dave, and Chris.

"You assclowns cheated." Chris says, cake falling out of his mouth as he stops eating, noticing Shawn had one, with the others having a few bites left of their cake, while he had a good bit left.

"You just don't know how to eat cake like the showstopper." Shawn says.

"Well you don't become the sexy beast by shoving your mouth with cake." Chris says, arguing the reason as to why he lost.

So as the argument over why Shawn won, and Chris didn't continued, Randy had to admit that this birthday hasn't been so bad, but next year, he was definitely leaving town.


End file.
